Film forming polymers are widely used in the cosmetic industry. The ability to form films on skin, lips, or hair is one of the main means of providing a cosmetic benefit. For example, materials such as film forming cationic polymers are found in hair conditioning agents. They are capable of depositing on the hair to form a film or coating which provides benefits varying from shine, to softness, manageability, and similar characteristics. Similarly, various film forming polymers may be found in color cosmetics such as lipsticks. These polymers may affect lipstick wear and adhesion, in addition to serving as a film to hold the pigments in place on the lips. Also, nail enamel compositions usually contain, as the main component, some type of film forming polymer. Such compositions are typically wholly liquid or comprise liquids which contain solid particulates in suspension. They are applied as liquids and, after drying, the film formed on the nail usually lasts for at least several days, although a key feature for such cosmetic applications is their removability. It is thus desirable to provide compositions which are semi-permanent, meaning that they demonstrate high durability on the coated substrate, but yet can be easily removed at will by the user using mechanical methods such as wiping or absorbing into a porous medium such as a tissue, as with lipsticks; or by chemical methods, for example, the removal of a nail enamel using an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate or acetone. In general, the types of polymeric materials used in cosmetics have a significant impact on providing compositions with improved properties. Thus, cosmetics companies are always searching for new and different polymers to provide properties which improve cosmetic performance.
Cross-linkable, liquid compositions comprising polymers are known in the industrial coating industry. They are used in products such as paints, varnishes, lacquers, and the like, and are known to provide tough, resilient coatings which demonstrate good wear characteristics. These compositions usually contain a polymeric film former. They can also contain other desirable ingredients such as solvents, dispersants, coalescents, and the like, as well as some type of cross-linking agent or crosslinkable chemical moiety within the structure of the polymer. Some crosslinkable compositions of this type are two-part, two-pot systems, wherein one part contains the film forming polymer and the second part contains the crosslinking agent. Upon mixing, such compositions then immediately react to form the crosslinked coating. Other systems are two-part, one-pot systems, wherein the film forming polymer and the crosslinking agent are present in the same pot. Both two-part, two-pot systems and two-part, one-pot systems can each contain blocking agents; it is common practice to include a blocking agent in a two-part, one-pot system. The blocking agent blocks the cross-linking agent from reacting with the film-forming polymer to permit cross-linking while the composition is in the liquid form. Often the blocking agent is a volatile agent, so that after the coating is applied to the substrate and allowed to dry, the volatile blocking agent evaporates, and the cross-linking agent is then free to cross-link the reactive functional groups of the film forming polymer.
It is known to use cross-linkable monomeric coatings in the manufacture of artificial nail coatings, also known as "wraps" or "tips" to produce permanent coatings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,333 teaches self-curing artificial fingernail compositions containing cross-linking monomers. The compositions are applied to the nail. The monomers polymerize, and then cross-link, forming a permanent, thick, artificial coating on top of the nail. If an elongated artificial nail is desired, an extender is affixed to the end of the nail. The monomer composition is applied over the nail and extender and allowed to harden. The extender is removed and the resulting artificial nail is shaped to the desired length. One disadvantage of these types of compositions is that they contain monomers, which are known to cause skin sensitivity in susceptible individuals. Another disadvantage is their pernanence. The chemical nature of the polymerization of such compositions as well as the highly crosslinked nature of the polymerized coatings resulting from such coating compositions does not allow for easy removal of the film. In such instances where coating or repair of a nail surface is the desirable result of providing such polymerizable coatings, easy removability is a distinct advantage.
European Patent Application EP 752 244 teaches liquid coating compositions containing a polar organic solvent and comprising film forming acrylic polymers which are water soluble upon neutralization of polar organic groups contained within the film forming polymer, and which are deposited onto a nail surface from an aqueous medium. Upon evaporation of the liquids, a durable polymeric film is produced which demonstrates good adhesion to the nail surface. The compositions taught in EP 752 244 differ from the compositions of the invention because they do not contain a crosslinkable, film forming polymer. Furthermore, the coatings formed on the nail surface with the compositions taught in EP 752 244 are not crosslinked coatings.
One object of the invention is to provide cosmetic compositions comprising crosslinkable, film forming polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide coated compositions containing crosslinked polymers, wherein the polymers are not obtained by polymerization directly on the skin, hair, or nail surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide semi-permanent cosmetic compositions containing crosslinked polymers which provide improved wear, adhesion, and other beneficial properties.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for forming a film on a keratinous substrate which is more resistant to wear when compared with normal methods and preparations.
Another object of the invention is to provide liquid nail enamel compositions and liquid containing nail enamel compositions comprising crosslinkable, film forming polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a semi-permanent nail enamel composition containing crosslinked polymers, which provides good wear, adhesion, and gloss.
Another object of the invention is to provide semi-permanent nail enamel composition containing crosslinked polymers, which is made either without cellulose-based film formers, or containing significantly reduced levels of cellulose-based film forners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for forming a film on nails which is more resistant to wear when compared with normal methods and preparations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a water-based nail enamel composition containing crosslinkable polymers, which provides improved wear, adhesion, and gloss.